Ocean Eyes
by gottaloveRedK
Summary: She felt it again. Her emerald eyes gave an electrifying sparkle as if they were struck by lightening. The cold shiver running up and down her spine was of the eyes on the back of her neck.
1. Chapter 1

Ocean eyes

Prologue

Why do the trees rustle a slight whisper when the wind blows threw their leaves? And when you hear that small, almost

inaudible tremor, what do you hear it say? Does it speak to you in hushed tones and a quiet mothers voice as if she is

soothing her child to sleep. Or do the leaves on a tree whisper in an angry voice filled with wrath and malice. Maybe these

talking trees sing their tune having a voice filled of a worried or timid speaking.

Have you ever wondered why, when you are gazing up at the sky, white clouds always seem to creep their way across

its deep blue mists. One minute you look up you see a shape of either an animal or object, but then you look up the next

minute and the shape is taken away from existence and another object has taken its place. A bolt of lightning flashes across

the sky and you wonder what makes this ridged sparkle of light so beautiful but so dreadful and dangerous at the same

time.

Do you know why delicate aqua waves wash up on the sandy white shores of beaches but recline back into the ocean

as if in fear of an approaching foe? As you guide yourself into the ocean, you see a beautiful pink and gold sunset, right

about to go below the green hills. Then the next moment a roaring storm could sweep over this gorgeous sunset and replace

it with high rolling waves and fierce winds.

Why do all of these wonders of nature happen do you ask? MAGIC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything of J.K. Rowlings...blah blah blah...because If I did I would be a genius...blah blah blah

I hope you like my story...in my opinion this isn't my favorite story that I have written, so If you do like this story look at my other stories...I do think that they are better. but please please review!!!! thanx!!!

Chapter One

Lily heard her small feet take tiny, slow steps while walking down a narrow dirt road leading to her house. Her mind

was muddled with thoughts of the past few days. With every step, she made and with every breath she took, she felt like

someone was watching her. With piercing eyes drawing holes into the back of her head. She would turn around but then

there would be no one there. Maybe she was crazy. There was a very possible chance that this had happened. She always

knew that one day she would just snap, but the past week did not feel like an illusion…it felt real. After she had reassured

herself that there was no one, she would still have an overwhelming feeling in her gut that someone was still there

watching, following, stalking.

She felt it again. Her emerald eyes gave an electrifying sparkle as if they were struck by lightening. The cold shiver running

up and down her spine was of the eyes on the back of her neck. She whipped around her skirt, swirling, it wrapped around

her knees from the sudden motion; her hazelnut hair caressing her face then falling back down onto her shoulders.

She looked around her, trying to spy an unwanted pair of irises. She saw none. Lily turned around once more and then

started to walk forward briskly, her hair bouncing in rhythm with her step. She held onto a silver heart-shaped locket,

which hung around her neck. The metal was cold in her hands.

Lily decided she needed music to calm her nerves. She reached into her pocket of her maids dress and pulled out a

wooden Irish whistle. She held it to her lips and started to blow a tune.

It was a little jumpy and slightly scratchy at first because her were fingers trembling and her breath short. The simple notes

became smoother as she played. Lily had always loved music and when her father had given her this small Irish whistle,

she had put it in her pocket and it came everywhere with her. She knew a fair amount of various songs, and whenever she

was frightened, depressed or even delighted; she would take the instrument out of her pocket and finger a song.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up again and she felt her legs tumble. The eyes were on her; following her again.

Instead of looking back, she stopped playing her melody, picked up her feet and started to run.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her hair was whipping around her face, blocking her vision. Nevertheless, she

kept running.

All the way to her house she ran, never stopping. The pain from her bare feet pounding on the grovel ground cursing up

through her legs.

As she was almost to the clearing that her small country house stood in, she heard a peculiar noise. A roaring, ling

sound, almost as if flames were devouring a log of wood. She started to get frightened of what lay ahead. Trepidation ran

up and down her arms as if a warning. She ran faster. Faster. To see what had created the horrible sound of hunger. When

she got closer, a light started to creep through the dense forest of green. 'What can it be?'

Heat seeped through the thick layers of her dress. A flow of wind came from the roaring sound and again she felt the

astounding heat. 'Oh no.' her feet became faster when she started to find a sense of what was really happening to her

cottage home. All of the sudden a burst of flaming light rose above the stretch of leaves and branches. As the heat became

stronger, her feet became faster, and her heart beat twenty times a second she realized what waited for her behind the line

of trees.


End file.
